


Only Boys

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile">rhiannonmr</a>'s prompt of <i>McGonagall and Snape discussing the Weasley twins. Would be real cool if they've jsut done a successfull prank on Snape. I keep seeing Snape with pink hair a la Tonks for some reason here</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhiannonmr).



> Written on 31 May 2006 in response to [rhiannonmr](http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _McGonagall and Snape discussing the Weasley twins. Would be real cool if they've jsut done a successfull prank on Snape. I keep seeing Snape with pink hair a la Tonks for some reason here_.

"I should kill them both before the Dark Lord hears of their prowess," Snape groused, as McGonagall ran her wand over his newly pink locks, which had curled disturbingly about his head like a wig of fat sausages.

"Well, at least it's a _tidy_ style."

"Minerva!"

"Calm yourself, Severus. I'll—"

"I know—I'll recommend them to the Dark Lord, myself—and then I'll sit back and wait for them to fail hi—"

"Stop that! They're only boys."

"Menaces."

"Often the same. In any case, they've done their work well. You'll simply have to use a glamour until the charm—"

"Hex!"

"—wears off."


End file.
